Highschool, meet Percabeth
by GinervaGinnyWeasley
Summary: Annabeth and Thalia are to NORMAL teenage girls. or so everyone else thinks... they transfer to Goode Academy and meet two boys named Percy and Nico who may or may not also be demigods... watch as it all unfolds. Percabeth, Maybe Thalico please read!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! _Annabeth_ does... just clearing that up. continue**

Annabeths POV

the first thing I register when I wakeup is a face directly above mine. I shoot up and collide with the figure

"OWWWW! ANNABETH!" it yells and I now know who it was due to the whininess in her voice

"Thalia, you know better than to mess with me during my sleep" I say rubbing my now sore head and scowling at her

"yeah yeah yeah. stupid demigod reflexes" I hear her mumble and I laugh

"Its not funny" she says, unconvincingly, since she's laughing too

"Its hilarious" I say getting up and stretching

"oh I picked out your outfit" she says, with a vicious grin, and I groan inwardly looking around, I find black ripped leggings a dark green day t-shirt Thalia got me for my birthday and a leather jacket set aside with some combat boots. well you could probably guess my reaction

almost immediately I say

"I am not wearing that"

"why not Annie" Thalia whines

"Because its your style, and unlike you, I cant work that look" I say with a smile, layin it on thick.

"that was a very thick layer of flattery Annie" she says scowling "fine. you don't have to wear it" she says giving in after seeing my puppy dog face

"Thank you" I say and instead grab a grey tank top and sweater with a black scarf and grab some black skinny jeans and walk to my bathroom to change. I get dressed and try to comb my hair, and when that doesn't work I throw it into a ponytail and when I come out Thalia is laying on my bed kicking her feet back and forth on my bed

"thank the gods! you took forever!" she says and I roll my eyes. leave it to thals to over exaggerate everything

"I was only in there for 5 minutes" I answer, smiling

"well to a person with ADHD it was like an hour"

"whatever Thalia" I say slipping on some black flats and grabbing my bag "lets go before were late to school" I then have to drag her off my bed, and then we walk down to her car

you see me and thalia live together because my dad and step-mom live in San Francisco and Thalias mom died, so to be closer to camp half-blood and Olympus Athena and Zeus sent us to live at an apartment that they had pre-paid for us. do a month of mentally prepping ourselves later, we now attend a school called Goode Academy

we get to the school and park then prepare ourselves for the biggest monster of all: High school

I shudder even thinking about it

once we enter the school, everyone stares, whether its guys staring hungrily or girls glaring. I shake under all the attention, I just wish I was at camp designing a building or remaking the arena

we walk to the front office and ignore the stares and, to my surprise, we make it there with Thalia only having to threaten to rip one persons eyes out. we then walk in and the lady at the front desk looks up and smiles

"hello. You two must be the new students! Annabeth and Thalia?"she asks and I nod "Ok well I have your schedules right here and Oh! do you two need guides?" she asks and once again I nod

"well alright I'll just call down for the two" she says and walks away and Thalia shoves me

"what did you do that for?" I ask her

"Annie you know how much I hate strangers!" great, I forgot. I hope that our guides will leave in one piece

"We need guides to show us around and to make sure we get to class on time"

"fine" she says then mumbles "stupid daughter of Athena and her stupid punctuality and her stupid smartness" I choose to ignore this, for Thalias sake

"well the students will be here shortly" the front desk lady says and sits back down and starts typing

we wait

and wait

and wait

until finally the door opens and two boys walk in. the first one has black shaggy hair, sea green eyes, and a lopsided grin on his face. he's kind of cute in a shaggy misfit sort of way and taller than me by like 5 inches. The second is wearing all black and also has black hair but his eyes are so dark they're almost completely pitch black. he's about two inches shorter than the first guy.

"Uh hi" the first guy says

"hi" I say

and then theirs silence

"ummm my names Annabeth and this is Thalia " I say and Thalia shoots me a look

"I'm Percy and this is Nico " the tall boy, Percy, says

silence again

"Oh so can I see your schedule." Percy asks and I hand it to him and while hes looking I motion for thalia to give her schedule to the other boy, Nico, she does and Nico begins to look it over while Thalia shoots me dirty looks

"so we have all classes together and your lockers next to mine" Percy says smiling at me and I blush, wait Blush? me? Annabeth Chase, The girl who can slay hell hounds like its nobodys business, blushing because of a mortal?

"That's cool" I say, then add "what class do we have first?"

"Math" he says groaning and I just smile

"I love math" I say

"No human being in their right mind, loves Math!" Nico says, and I am surprised at how light his voice is.

Percy just staring at me

"What! I like Math! Is that against the law here or something..." I say, suddenly defensive and getting very annoyed at Percy's easy smile

and he just shrugs and turns, walking out of the front office

**Hey guys this is so totally gonna be a Percabeth and thalico unless you can convince me other wise...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey you guys! please don't kill me for not up dating sooner! I hate myself for it, I promise! and Annabeth still owns Percy Jackson but I own PJO!**

**Rick Riordan: No, I do**

**Me: Whaaaaaaa? Noooooooo, Uncle Rick, go back inside...**

**Percy's POV**

I wake up to the smell of death

Well isn't that interesting? I open my eyes to see Nico standing at my door, a smirk plastered on his face

"You have Superman boxers? The great Percy Jackson has Superman boxers?" He says, laughing. I look down and see I"m wearing nothing but my boxers, that just so happened to be Superman boxers. My face turns red as I throw a pillow at Nico

"If you tell anyone that this happened, I will gut you with riptide." I threaten, then crack a smile when I see Nico's eyes widen.

After I spend ten minutes yelling at Nico to get out of my room, I get dressed, then slidedown the stair railing to the kitchen, where I see Nico shoving his face with _my_ blue pancakes. _This kid is really pushing his luck. _I grab a pancake and walk out the door, not even bothering to wait for Nico.

I finish my pancake and start to feel a little bad as I near the school and Nico still hasn't shown up until I bump into something, and its him. I must look confused because Nico says "The perks of being able to shadow travel" I roll my eyes, I forgot he could do that. We walk the rest of the way, basically shoving and pushing each other through the halls as we walk to our first class, I shudder just thinking about it. _Math. _Though it wasn't as bad as English, it definitely wasn't my favorite. When we walk into math I see our Math teacher, a short, old, Vietnamese lady who was as cruel and mean as they come

"You two are needed in the office for, god knows what." she says, a look of disgust plastered permanently on her face and I secretly jump for joy, anything to get out of this class.

"Well then, lets go Nico." I say, putting a little skip into my walk, while Nico looks at me like I'm a freak. We walk slowly to stretch the time. With our leisure pace it takes us twice as long to make it to the office door than it normally would. We walk in and the first thing I see are two girls.

Their both pretty cute, the shorter one has short black hair and icy blue eyes, and she dresses like the girl version of Nico. The taller one is like 5 inches shorter than me and looks like the first one's complete opposite with her blonde hair and grey outfit and sweater, but the most striking thing about her are her eyes. Their gray, but I swear I've seen them before.

I decide to break the silence "Uh hi" I say

"hi" the blonde says back

I cant figure out where I recognize her eyes from, and im so concentrated on figuring it out that I'm startled when she talks again

"ummm My names Annabeth and this is Thalia" she introduces both her and her friend, while earning a glare from the shorter one, Thalia

"Oh um, I'm Percy and this is Nico" I tell her, and continue trying to figure it out. After a while I remember why were here "oh, so can I see your schedule?" I ask, and she hands it to me and I look at it and I can't help but smile "So we have all of our classes together and your lockers next to mine" I say to her

"That's cool. What class do we have first?" she asks

Ugh, I forgot about 1st period "Math." I say, groaning and she smiles, wait, _smiles_?

"I love Math" she says

Nico speaks up, since he hates Math. With a passion "No human being in their right mind, loves Math!" He says, exasperated and all around shocked. I just stare at her in awe, still trying to remember where I've seen those eyes before now.

"What!? I like Math! Is that against the law here or something!" She asks, annoyed

I shrug and turn, a smile on my face as I walk out. I know now where I've seen those eyes before

**Yayyyyyy! So how was it? I want you guys to review your opinion and suggestions!**


End file.
